Computer systems are ubiquitous in today's work and home environments. The data stored on these computer systems, however, is vulnerable to theft, fire, flood, and other natural disasters. Users may customize folder organization on their computing devices in non-standard ways such that important data may be located in non-standard locations. As a result, backup services running on users' computing devices may not be backing up important data located in non-standard locations. Users may only realize that data located in a non-standard location was not backed up after the data is lost (e.g., due to disk failure). Thus, a need exists for a system that discovers data in non-standard locations and allows users to backup this data.